Safe Keeping
by Enchantress Nova
Summary: Russia's heart has a terrible habit of falling out if his chest, what happens when it goes missing? especially when, wherever it is, Russia feels so warm? Russia/Lithuania, Rated M for chapter 3, this will be a 5 chapter story. My first Hetalia fic!
1. Safe Keeping: Insubordinate Heart

**A/N: This will be a 5 parter story, chapter 3 is rated M for graphic Russia x Lithuania yaoi. Human names will be used later on but easy to folllow even if you don't know them yet as it's only the two main characters. This is my first Hetalia fanfiction and I hope you enjoy, please review they mean a lot to me :3**

* * *

~*((HETALIA/SAFE-KEEPING/CHAPTER-ONE))*~

Russia's heart has a nasty habit of plopping out of his owner's chest. It's a very nasty habit. Russia had been to the doctor, after being coaxed by his allies after the organ had fallen onto some papers and making quite the mess and not for the first time either, it was getting embarrassing, but the doctor had no explanation of why it did what it did or how the problem could be solved. Glue maybe?

It was happening a lot lately, not just during meetings but in the shower, on the train, during dinner, his heart just wouldn't stay put. Russia had half a mind to charge his own heart with insubordination. Russia chuckled under his breath at that thought, though it was slightly stressed, as he walked home through the snow covered streets of Moscow.

What was his heart's problem? Did it want independence? Was it suicidal? Did it just not like hi...

Russia's mood turned black as he remembered a certain Baltic state, how could thinking about his heart lead him to his precious Lithuania? Most things did nowadays, the snow reminded the blonde of the day young Litva had come to live with him, and when the snow had receded enough to show the green beneath the man's eyes would plague him even when he wasn't around.

Russia wasn't sure if Lithuania was suicidal or not, but Poland had certainly seemed distressed to hear of the suicide rate of Lithuania's people, highest in the world apparently. Was it really so bad...being with Russia? One thing for sure was that Lithuania wanted his independence, he had made that clear but not distasteful about it, more humble and sweet, but then again he was always like that. Russia then wondered if his precious Lithuania even liked him, was that the reason he was so reluctant to let him go? Afraid Litva won't come back to him?

Thud.

Oh not again...

Russia looked down to his shoes where his heart had landed amongst the thickly fallen snow and sighed, one of these days he's going to lose the blasted thing. His thoughts were chased from him however the moment he heard a familiar rustling from behind him.

'Big brother, is that you're heart...can I hold it, give it to me big brother. Big brother give me your heart and marry me...marry me...marry m-'

Effectively terrified by Belarus, Russia did his usual bolt for home after quickly snatching his heart from the ground. Why couldn't he just have normal sisters?

~*((HETALIA))*~

By the time Russia had reached his home and safety from Belarus the poor nation was panting harshly, locking the door by key and chain Russia placed his heart on the lobby table along with his keys while he removed his coat and gloves.

"Welcome home Mr Russia" came the melodic voice of the Baltic state with rarely left the Russian's mind. "Oh...your heart..." the brunette squeaked somewhat surprised.

"Yes, it fell out on my w...way here" Russia hated how his breathlessness had made itself known whilst talking to his subordinate but Lithuania was smart enough by now not to mention it. "So, how was your day my darling Litva?"

"Oh, well..." you'd have thought Lithuania would be used to speaking in front of Mr. Russia by now but the man still seemed to intimidate him as would always struggle and pause around the larger man, Russia didn't mind though, in fact he really liked it when Lithuania was like this. The more Litva got frustrated, the more his lips would quiver, the more he'd fidget which meant playing with his hair, and most lovely of them all was that he'd blush in embarrassment. A blush that was innocent but powerful, almost forbidden and thus so tempting.

"Yes, Litva?" Russia spoke sweetly, his usual child-like smile in place.

"ummn...I finished the paperwork you gave me this morning a-as you asked, I-I cleaned the kitchen, dining room, Latvia and Estonia helped me clean the bedrooms and garden although Latvia has a cold so I didn't want to push him too hard, Sir."

"Very good, Litva" Lithuania let out a breath, his nerves having taken their toll although he knew Mr. Russia would catch him out on something, he always did. "Any calls?"

"uh, you're boss called, I've written out the message here" gesturing to the piece of paper by the lobby phone "he'd like you to call him back when possible. Belarus called but she hung up when I told her you were out, and..." Lithuania let the sentence all silent when he remembered whom else had called and he mentally scolded himself for not hiding the third caller better.

"And..?" Russia chimed sweetly cocking his head to the side like he didn't know the answer already. Shaking his head in disappointment when Lithuania didn't answer he leaned in closer to his precious Lithuania taking in the scent of cinnamon before looking over that beautiful blush. "By any chance, my dear Litva, did a certain Pole call you?"

Lithuania's eyes spoke the truth so his lips didn't have to; he almost looked ready to cry. Russia didn't know if he liked this or not, any reaction from the Baltic was precious but Russia could never really place his emotions, they were strange things.

"Tut, tut Litva...what was he saying to you?" Russia wasn't retreating from his close proximity with the brunette, he knew it made Lithuania nervous or bashful, he could never really tell, but he knew he enjoyed seeing Lithuania's face up close. He really was very pretty.

"...H-he was just chatting, he got a new pony called Darcie...and he painted his house again, it's now half pink and half white...l-like a marshmallow..." Lithuania let the sentence fade again, hoping he wasn't in too much trouble. Poland was his friend, it's not like he talked about Mr. Russia, or Lithuania's life at all really, not that he minded; talking about himself was pretty embarrassing.

Russia let out a purposeful sigh to show some dislike of Lithuania's antics, the brunette knew ablout his superior's attitude towards Poland but it confused him to think of why it did bother Russia so much. This wasn't the first time this conversation had come up, but this was the first time Russia's heart was exposed during it and Lithuania could see the pulsating organ to the side of Russia, normally Russia was completely unreadable, but the speed of the heart beats scared him.

"Litva, why do you insist on disobeying me" Russia breathed as he moved even closer, he wasn't sure if he wanted to scare Lithuania or if it was some self indulgence to get so close, Russia didn't understand feelings but he knew he _wanted_ Lithuania. He had imagined so many scenarios of them, mainly doing ordinary things...only together; things like the dishes or laundry, paperwork and chatting then there were the...others.

There were scenarios that had danced through his mind in abundance, ideas hat were not so ordinary for superior and subordinate, things like holding hands, embracing and such. He had imagined so many things like their first date, what they would do if it ever came true, the second and the third, running from Belarus, kissing, arguing, and making was an insatiable need to keep him around and protected, for Lithuania to be _his._

The blonde's cold breath tickled Lithuania's cheeks as he 'hmmed' not really expecting an answer, but then his precious Litva said something that truly took him aback.

"...a-are you g-going to...hit me?" he almost whimpered.

Russia physically stepped back, lavender eyes slightly widened by this. He hadn't hit Lithuania in decades, in the old days attacks were like lectures only more direct, hits didn't patronise or drag on and on but that kicked puppy look on Lithuania's face had eventually persuaded the husky nation into a less physical method of reprimand. He just didn't understand why those words had left the brunette's lips.

"...why would you think that my Litva?" he spoke in a calculated and careful tone.

Lithuania didn't speak he just shifted his gaze to Russia's side where purple eyes soon followed and fell upon the erratic beats of Russia's heart. _Oh..._

Russia's eyes didn't leave his heart's betrayal of information as he asked Lithuania to get dinner ready, a slight pause from the Baltic before nodding and entering the kitchen. Russia waited until he heard Lithuania busy in the kitchen before picking up his heart and whispering "i am really beginning to hate you" before sticking the accursed organ back in its place.

He wasn't surprised by the reaction of his heart to be honest, Lithuania was so wonderful, he could cook, clean, sew, fight with sword and words, show kindness in the harshest of situations, he was beautiful, he could sing as he was in the kitchen at that very moment so sweetly...but why was that warm smile never aimed at him? Russia left it to the idea that maybe he just didn't deserve that smile. He didn't deserve it. He was harsh, cold and numb, much like his countries land. Lithuania was so warm and kind and understanding.

But why did Poland deserve it? He was self-centred, ignorant and flaky. Russia knew they were just friends, Lithuania was in a whole different league than Poland as far as maturity and pretty much anything good you could think of, plus they had known each other from such a young age they couldn't see the other in such a way.

The whole thing just tired out Russia's mind, and he didn't need his brain deciding to plop out too.

~*((HETALIA))*~

After dinner, which was delicious as usual, Estonia excused himself after the awkward meal, for some reason the small talk was pained and stressed, Lithuania took his, Estonia's and Russia's plates as Latvia had been resting from his cold, after washing the dishes and putting them away Lithuania took up an extra plate of food up to the small nation in his bed.

Russia decided to try and take his mind off of his heart's reactions and his precious Litva by completing some of his paperwork. After 10 minutes of twiddling his thumbs and swinging on his chair Russia conceded to himself that no work was actually going to be done. Sighing, Russia went downstairs to retrieve his favourite vodka, he had plenty in his office but the vodka that burns doesn't allow many thoughts to finish themselves and that's exactly what he wanted right then.

Reaching the top of the stairs the nation's feet came to a slow stop as he heard something sweet from Latvia's bedroom. It, of course, was Lithuania. Stepping lightly as possible Russia bent down to look through the keyhole where he was presented with a view of Latvia lying down under the covers with a slightly flushes face from the cold and Lithuania sitting neatly on the edge of the bed, a half eaten meal on the bedside table and the brunettes elegant fingers running gently throught Latvia's hair.

And Lithuania was singing.

The words were Lithuanian so Russia could only understand the odd word or two but the voice, as hushed and sweet as it was enveloped him, the feelings he sung with were tender and...loving? was that it?

It hurt him, Russia knew that much, it seemed to stab his heart with a thousand tiny needs that embedded themselves to deep. Latvia was Lithuania's brother, that Russia could understand, but the care and love that was so easily being expressed right in front of him, but not _to_ him, it hurt.

At that very moment Russia's heart decided to jump out of his chest, the insubordinate little bugger that it was, but Russia had managed to catch it mid air before it hit the floor and decided this was as good a time as any to leave the bittersweet scene before him and he made his way to his study with his heart in one hand and his vodka in the other.

~*((HETALIA))*~

Latvia had improved a lot very quickly, Lithuania thought as he was nearing the end of his chores for the day, he was glad he chose to have the little nation take it easy otherwise he would probably be worse by now. Lithuania let out a long breath as he relaxed into his sweeping, things weren't so bad here, especially since the beatings had ended years ago. The brunette felt slightly guilty however, that look on Mr. Russia's face when he had asked if he was going to hit him stung terribly at the Baltic's heart.

Lithuania didn't mistrust or dislike Mr. Russia as much as it seemed, it was quite the opposite actually, those eyes so childish and sweet, they could be cold when Mr. Russia wanted them to be but there were the odd occurrences when Russia was caught off guard and his eyes revealed just how easily he could be hurt or upset. Gentle spirit with a heart in need of thawing. That was Mr. Russia, if only others took the time to see that.

Setting the broom aside and letting the room turn dark as he made his way through the house, checking things one last time before bed. Estonia and Latvia were asleep already and the house was deathly quiet so the brunette wondered if Mr. Russia had already retired for the night. It was unlike him not to say goodnight to Lithuania, maybe the occurrence in the lobby had shaken the blonde nation more than Lithuania thought. Was Mr. Russia mad at him?

Making his way through the upstairs it became apparent that Mr. Russia was not in his room, the lights were still on in his study and the door was slightly ajar. The Baltic breathed in deeply, he was rarely in Mr. Russia's study, he usually needed the larger nation's permission but there were the odd occurrences when entry was acceptable otherwise. Defending it for example, if someone was trying break in to steal information and Mr. Russia was out at the time and so on. This was the most common occurrence however, the door was usually locked even if Russia was inside the study, so when it was unlocked that usually meant one thing. Mr. Russia was drunk.

Slowly opening the door further and stepping inside Lithuania felt saddened by the sight before him, on one side of the room lay Mr. Russia, passed out on the couch, half empty vodka bottle in hand. The floor by the couch was littered with empty bottles, he sure was downing the stuff that night, was he really so depressed? Lithuania frowned, small pout over his lips as he started cleaning away the bottles and placing them in the trash, he placed the lid back on the half empty bottle that was guided slowly from Mr. Russia's hand before he placed it in one of his many cabinets.

Lithuania knew he didn't have the strength the carry him to his room, he couch was a sufficient place to sleep although thinking ahead Lithuania knew a hangover would follow in the morning and so closed the curtains and fetched painkillers and a glass of water in the dark of the kitchen before leaving them on the coffee table by the couch and covering Mr. Russia with an extra duvet from one of the guest bedrooms.

Lithuania then scanned the room for any further mess, his eyes fell on the desk where Mr. Russia did his paperwork, true enough papers were in disarray, but that wasn't what caught the brunette's attention. In the middle of the desk, half covered in papers, lay the heart of the blonde nation.

'_Oh Mr. Russia, one day you'll lose this if you keep this up...'_

There was something in Lithuania that wouldn't allow him to just leave it there, it was a heart of heaven's sake, it was meant to be cared for. Looking at the papers there was little blood from the organ but there appeared to be old papers with older stains, clearly this isn't the first time his heart had plopped out during work. Gulping, Lithuania shook off his squeamish tendencies and took the still beating heart into his hands. It felt...strange, holding something so strong yet delicate and the feeling of its beating both unnerving and melodic.

Upon closer inspection Lithuania noticed the stitches and discolouration, it must be pretty beaten up, so many wars and attacks, and on top of that falling on the ground so many times couldn't have been too good for it either.

Sighing the Baltic whispered to the air "your heart should mean more to you than this...it deserves some care...and if you won't then...then..."

Lithuania said nothing more, only turned off the light and closed the door, heart still in hand.

~*((HETALIA/SAFE-KEEPING/TO-BE-CONTINUED))*~


	2. Safe Keeping: Da?

**A/N: Hiya, thanks so much for the reviews and so many faves/alerts i really enjoyed reading them and i hope to hear more of what you think with chapter two. I hope you enjoy and i know it's a long one but i am particularly happy with this, its worth the read. **

**Just to clarify this is during world war 1, and in this chapter there's a mention of general winter, i don't know too much on the subject but from what i understand he's a sort of spirit/personification of winter in Russia and is partly responsible for the craziness of the three siblings Ukraine, Belarus and Russia. And in this there's a pair of denim jeans and in case anyone thinks this is a flaw they were invented in the 1880's.**

* * *

~*((HETALIA/SAFE-KEEPING/CHAPTER-TWO))*~

When Russia awoke he began his usual routine of cursing his body for not being able to embrace his beloved vodka to the point they could just be happy together. He felt as though there was a goldfish swimming about in his brain as his head and neck were being squeezed in a vice. Roughly an hour of dozing and full out pain the nation was finally attempting to sit up, it was then Russia realised he hadn't made it back to his room and was in fact lying on the couch in his study.

As the world began to slowly pierce itself together he took in his surroundings, particularly the duvet draped over him, it will have been his darling Litva again, Estonia and Latvia never stepped foot in Russia's study and even Lithuania had to obey the strict rules of the room. The vodka bottles had been cleaned away and Russia was thankful for the painkillers on the table and the closed curtains as he could see the midmorning sunlight scraping about the edges. His Litva could be so kind to him sometimes Russia thought, but in a guilty way, Russia doubted Litva ever sang or smiled while looking after him as he did for his brothers.

It was a couple more hours, as Russia was washing up, before he noticed the heart shaped hole in his chest, a quick look around his study and bedroom told him he wasn't going to find it and telling here was a beating hear around the house would just make the Baltic sickly. To be honest Russia couldn't be entirely sure it was even still in the house, he really couldn't remember where he'd put the damned thing and regarding his strong feelings the other day he wouldn't be surprised to find he had thrown it out the window.

Despite this development though, strangely, he was in a good mood, this never happened after a hangover, wherever his heart had gone maybe he was better off this way.

~*((HETALIA))*~

After breakfast, where few words were exchanged but enough smiles to convey Russia's mood much to the relief of a particular Baltic State, Russia did something very uncharacteristic; he went for a walk. General Winter hadn't visited much lately, which was a silent blessing Russia thought, the man wasn't a kind soul, he was too cold even for Russia. He had wondered why General Winter hadn't shown himself, he was always out there, waiting and watching.

Shaking his head free of these thoughts as he walked through the snowy streets, he really was thinking strange lately yet he felt...good? Yes, he felt good...and for some reason the weather didn't bother the nation so much, even though his coat, gloves and scarf he could always feel a slight bite from the chilly surroundings, his ears could prickle from the cold. At that moment Russia realised he was warm, he hadn't been warm in such a long time.

Without the cold to drive Russia back to the house quickly, Russia seemed to wander for hours, watching the snow fall lightly with a small smile, his countries people bustling about with their own lives wrapped up warm in families couples and singles and the occasional bird or house cat showing itself from under a bush or shelter.

Nations never got lost in their own land, it would be like forgetting what colour of hair you had or if you were tall or short so when Russia found himself in unknown territory he knew he must have crossed a border somewhere. It was familiar somewhat but not overly so, it must have been a while since he'd been here. He had been moving went so he at least was still in Europe, and it was safe to say it wasn't one of his Baltic State's countries since he was often there controlling their politics and such. If it was Belarus he would have known by now, she was hardly going to pass up the opportunity to see Russia on her own land.

Russia's question was answered when he saw the sunflower fields and vast farm land; he was in Big Sister Ukraine's country. They really hadn't spoken in a while unless she owed him money, it was a shame really, she was a nice person Russia wondered briefly why they didn't have a better relationship than they did. He felt like he knew the answer once, that he had simply not wanted her around, but now it just seemed so strange.

Russia's feet stopped walking down a dirt path to remove his gloves and place them in his pocket and just look around, her land was so full and cared for, Ukraine had always been a very maternal person despite her goofiness. Russia really didn't know what had come over him this morning, he had left his house without his heart before and nothing like this had happened, he still felt the cold around him, still felt as he did for his sisters which was very little, and he...he just wasn't like this before. What had changed?

"Russia..?" came the unsteady voice of Ukraine, knowing it was her immediately by the accompanied sound of her breasts bouncing, turning Russia noticed his big sister walking through the tall crops of the field to his left until she reached the dirt path he stood upon. "What are you doing here brother...I thought I'd paid enough for this year?" she asked, kind but wary, a pang found its way into Russia's empty chest and it scared him slightly.

"I..." came the false start to Russia's answer, why was he here? When he had realised this was Ukraine's land and he had no business there why had he stayed? Why had he even taken the walk in the first place? "Honestly...I don't know why I'm here."

Ukraine's face didn't hide how confused she was and it made Russia laugh which only added to her expression, Russia's laughter was rare and always quiet and eventually Ukraine's giggles had joined her brothers whether it was out of nervousness or comfort she couldn't tell.

A calm silence befell them; Russia's lavender eyes surveying the land once again, crops of several colours making patchwork of the land and the burst of yellow and the cosy homes of her people filled his chest with something. It was complex, the meanings hadn't quite met his brain, words unthought but he was warm. So very warm.

Then an idea struck the nation, a sweet thought, to make up for yesterday with his darling Litva, and perhaps to put a smile on his sister's face. Maybe like the one he remembered like a comforting ghost, when she had given him her scarf.

"I've thought of a reason, its not why I came here...but since I'm here I guess..." Russia glanced at his sister who was watching him, had her eyes seen him gazing at the land, had he made a face at any point? Suddenly he felt embarrassed and slightly silly but he covered it with another smile, he seemed to be doing that a lot today, by supper his cheeks will be very sore he thought.

"Could I maybe...have a bouquet of sunflowers? They're a gift for someone" asked Russia, his voice soft and Ukraine too felt something in her chest, difference was she knew these feelings and she was not afraid as her brother was. She welcomed these feelings and what had caused them wholeheartedly. She nodded smiling with her lips and her eyes before making her way into the sunflower field next to them and removed small cutters from her tool belt and began picking the prettiest she could find and placing them in a neat pile until she had enough for a full bouquet.

Turning to her brother again, bouquet over one arm she realised she didn't hide her grin. Picking flowers so that her brother might partake in something joyful rather than his usual war and violence. "Here you are brother" she panted slightly as she handed the neat bouquet to the larger nation.

"Thank you very much Ukraine" Russia returned politely and not needing to change is expression as he had been smiling all along. His mood somewhat shook when he heard a strange noise from his sister, a...sniffle? but her country was warm this time of year...oh...

Ukraine was the cry baby of the family and as Russia expected he looked up to see his sister with tears in her eyes as she desperately tried to rub them away. Previously he had spoken of his sisters habit as being 'weak' or 'pathetic' but as he looked at her, tears and smile together, he had no idea how he could have said those words about her, she looked wonderful just then. Kind of silly, but yes, wonderful.

"You big cry baby..." Russia whispered softly, not dismissive or distastefully either, but fondly...is this what Lithuania was like with his brothers? How he wanted to take care of them and he never found them bothersome whether they were crying or complaining. Russia must have lost his mind when an idea crossed his mind, his hands and arms had felt the need to reach out to het at that moment even though her smile told him she was happy, the tears exposing how overcome with it she was.

He wanted to 'hug' her. This was too strange...or was this normal behaviour? Had he been strange until now?

It was almost like an experiment, testing out the sudden change, he was slightly nervous about it despite the power he had acquired over the centuries, was a hug that significant? Setting the sunflowers down on the path Russia slowly stepped closer to Ukraine and his huge arms encircled her careful not to add too much pressure and her movements stopped still within his embrace. A second away from asking if he had done something wrong she suddenly threw her arms around his torso and began bawling against his chest, burying her face in his thick coat and her fingertips gripping him.

Russia just smiled and patted her hair for what felt like a long time but was most likely only a few minutes, by the time Ukraine let go and stepped back her face was red and cheeks were puffy, it was cute how much of a mess she made of herself sometimes. Without a word Russia walked back to the bouquet and took them into his arms and turned to see his sister, for what seemed like the first time he really looked at her, not as another nation or profit...but as his sister.

"I should go, I didn't tell Litva where I was going and I don't want him to worry too much" Russia said, eyes cast softly over his sister and the backdrop of her country, he identified one feeling as they said polite and somewhat stunned goodbyes. Russia was proud. He was proud of his sister and that someone like him could have such a sister.

Definitely a strange start to the day...but maybe he didn't mind it so much.

~*((HETALIA))*~

Upon his return home Russia, still reeling from his actions with Ukraine, was awoken from his thoughts to see Lithuania dressed in work boots, coat and gloves as he continued with the chore of shovelling snow. The brunette's cheeks were slightly flushed with the constant effort of moving snow from the path to the house and intakes of breath slightly deeper than before.

"Oh, welcome back Mr Russia" spoke the Lithuanian courteously stopping the action of shovelling when he noticed his superior by the garden gate, "...did you visit Miss Ukraine?" he added as he saw the sunflowers with a hint of disbelief in his voice, not that Russia could really blame him for that, he was pretty surprised himself. It was then Russia's mouth went dry, he had asked for the flowers to give to Litva, but now he had to actually _give_ them to Litva.

They were just flowers, it shouldn't make the large nation so nervous, in fact, there were wars that barely made him bat an eyelid why was this so difficult?

Nodding quickly after the silence had stretched on Russia then held out his arm straight as an arrow sunflowers rustling in the harsh movement as they were thrust towards Lithuania. Slightly taken aback the brunette stared at the flowers hesitantly before his gaze shifted to the large nation before him, did Russia get those...for him?

Russia shook the bouquet slightly n sign for Lithuania to take hold of them which he did with shaking hands as he balanced the shovel against his side taking the huge bunch of flowers from his superior. Were they for him? Were they Russia's? Did he just want him to put them in a vase for him or...

"I hope you like them, my Litva" whispered Russia eyes cast to the side with a slight blush for a reason he couldn't understand.

Lavender eyes moved to his subordinate just in time to see the hesitant expression change into one of joy, something Russia had often seen Lithuania do...but never directed at him. Russia was suddenly breathless, his Litva was finally smiling at _him, _were flowers all it took? R was it something about the very gesture? Oh well, all Russia knew was that the smile was beautiful, Lithuania's cheeks a very dark crimson but he didn't seem to mind as emerald eyes gazed over the bright flowers in his arms with a sort of childish delight.

"They're beautiful Russia..." Lithuania said, blush darkening even further as he searched his brain for the right words when they were so simple from the beginning "...thank you so much Mr Russia" his smile never falling as he thanked Russia for the beautiful and surprising gift.

Russia's mind was in the moment yet a million miles away at the same time, he was sure if he had his heart with him it would be in his throat by now beating furiously, he couldn't get over the fact that Lithuania was actually smiling at him! With a slight cough Russia decided to get out of the situation, he really wasn't used to this, as beautiful as Litva's smile was Russia was becoming uncomfortable very quickly.

"You should put them is a vase, let's go inside, da?"

With a nod Lithuania cast his eyes downward to the shovel as Russia picked it up not wanting Lithuania to struggle carrying both the heavy shovel and bouquet. Making their way indoors Lithuania immediately went to the kitchen as Russia left the shovel on the porch.

Laying the bouquet on the kitchen counter as he removed his gloves and coat, Lithuania then set to work snipping off the ends and running them under water a little, finding a modest glass vase he organised the bouquet as neatly as possible as Russia just watched from a few feet away. Lithuania was so focused on the task, excited over his gift he had completed the task smile refusing to budge and a slight spring in his step.

Lithuania turned from his present to the Russian and began to giggle fondly much to Russia's confusion as he seemed to awaken from his inner thoughts. "What's the matter Litva?"

"You...You're covered in snow Mr Russia" said nation blinked as he realised he had been walking for hours in his country, of course he'd have snow all over him, a shy smile and Lithuania stepped closer to the large nation and careful fingers began sweeping the snow from the man's shoulders. Russia's cheeks developed a slight shade of pink by the caring action of his precious Baltic State and the close proximity of their bodies, Russia remained completely still as Lithuania's hands them moved to Russia's hair and started cleaning away all the snow that had collected leaving Russia's hair damp but snow free.

The large nation wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved when the smaller country had stopped, maybe a bit of both, could that happen? More than one emotion at the same time? Russia really was a stranger to this whole thing, he didn't know why he suddenly felt so helpless all of a sudden, like his mind was no longer in control of him or his desires, it wasn't a matter of what he _should_ do or what _would_ assist him, it was as if somewhere inside of him was taking the reins and telling him his mind wasn't the boss anymore.

Decided he had to get far away from the cheerful Baltic State before him as quickly as possible, he had to sort himself out or at least consult his close companion (i.e. Vodka) whichever came first. "Thank you my Litva, I have some paperwork to complete so I will leave you to you chores, Da?"

Without waiting for an answer Russia left the kitchen and locked himself in his study, he felt safe in his study, very few people had a key, Only Russia, his boss and his Litva. After many occasions of people trying to steal information from Russia they had thought it best to give Litva a key. If someone tried to break in through the window Lithuania could just unlock the door and beat them up. Russia grinned, his Litva was such a good fighter, his skill more prominent than his overall power but he hadn't failed to defend Russia's study, not once.

Thinking momentarily of the paperwork he had to do, for once, he actually did it. He did think about vodka every now and then but more so his darling Litva and that smile. Even though Russia was very confused, full of emotions he didn't even know the names of, and still missing one heart, for some reason the world around him felt...right. By the time Estonia had knocked on Russia's door signalling dinner was ready, Russia's shoulders were slightly stiff from leaning ver his desk for so long writing, he had actually finished a great deal of his paperwork, his fingers made cracking noises as he stretched them from writing so much and finally Russia stood to realise there was also a dull ache in his face.

His cheeks especially, but he didn't mind, the pain was from smiling so much. What a strange world it is today.

~*((HETALIA))*~

Russia sat quite bar the occasional tired sigh as he journeyed home from another Allies meeting, The Great War sure was getting boring, every time Russia would make minimal contributions to their discussions though his soldiers were used up like tomatoes in the hands of Italians, it wasn't like he could get a word in anyway or that it would do much good, they all bickered and tried to show each other up. In the beginning Russia had found it somewhat entertaining, simply due to the odd form of confrontation they expressed, but with his newly found emotions, Russia had found the entire thing annoying more than anything else.

One week, two days and 3 hours it had been since Russia had woken to find his heart gone but his chest strangely feeling filled. He had wondered if it was better or worse than before, he couldn't really remember how it felt when he had committed acts before that day, it was more like a story he had heard rather than his own memories.

He had wondered this most during the after meeting party, he had always gone before just by himself, there was no shame in it everyone went alone once or twice at least but for Russia it was a constant. But for the first time, as he watched everyone around him, whether they were bickering or dancing, sometimes both, he felt lonely.

France had brought his 'ladies' who spend the evening draped over the Frenchman, while Britain had his 'people' which Russia found much more respectable, like Wales whom he could hardly understand, England who was a tad to reserved for such a party, a bi like Austria, Scotland was quite the entertainer and North Ireland quite the dancer, all of them very much the drinkers. Britain had even brought along India and some similar countries though they didn't speak much. America had the biggest guest list what with the 50 states and Canada, not the Caribbean though, something about them hating his guts or something like that. China was similar to Russia and rarely brought guests though Mongolia and Korea made several appearances.

His stay at the hotel that night had been much the same, everyone having their own suite in one large hotel before departing in the morning for their own homes. Through the walls Russia could hear Britain and France fighting like an old married couple, something over France having snuck into the wrong room to spend time with one of his lady friends and finding Britain's room instead, China constantly trying to sell something like sweets or knock off merchandise even as the two were quarrelling and the knocking noise like a construction site which meant China was building another China Town somewhere nearby. America could be heard even if he was sleeping due to his snoring, could he ever be quiet?

Even the journey home was lonely now, Russia had never noticed that before, next time he was definitely going bringing Lithuania. He would have some company and Lithuania would get out of the house some, a win-win situation really. Russia had thought it might be a bad idea to take his Litva to the party, maybe Litva was nervous at parties or would be worried about screwing up in front of Russia's colleagues?

Russia decided he would _ask_ Litva if he wanted to go to the after meeting party rather than tell him as an order to go, all Russia knew was that he didn't want the lonely feeling again, as far as his experience with emotions was going so far he was sure Loneliness was his least favourite. Plus, it might be kind of fun seeing Litva all dressed up for a party.

~*((HETALIA))*~

"But why Big Brother?" came the screech of a livid Belarus in Russia's downstairs hallway, she had been in his home two seconds and she was already about the yell the ceiling down, apparently she had seen Ukraine smiling to herself and when she asked it had been revealed that Russia had been kind to her and even given Ukraine a hug. "You should be marrying me! Why am I hearing about you giving a hug, A HUG, to stupid Ukraine, its supposed to be ME..."

Normally Belarus' rants had Russia on edge, he would worry that she might go too far and actually hurt someone 'in the name of Russia' and he would have a number of problems to fix that weren't even his fault. But this time, when he had seen Belarus at the front door, he hadn't ran or pretended to be out of the house, he had simply told a nervous looking Litva to start dinner a usual and Estonia and Latvia to go to the shops, and opened the door to her.

She had seemed suspicious, she was never just 'let in Russia's house' but the large nation had simply waited for her to make whatever point she was going to make which, however it started, always made its way back to the subject of marriage. Russia didn't know how he felt about Belarus, she was fierce and cold at the same time, she even occasionally snarled like a savage animal, he was not in any way attracted to her, he knew that from the beginning and marriage was never going to happen, he'd even told her so in the past.

Looking at her now, eyes angry and law clenched, small frame shaking with volatile urges, Russia felt something for her. It was different. It was very different. His opinion hadn't much changed, she was still like an animal and she was strong for such a little thing, he still wasn't attracted to her and he still didn't want her in his house. But there was an extra...emotion? was it even classed as an emotion? The word he felt just then, it disgusted him as she spat insults about Ukraine and how she wanted things to be, the word was worse than loneliness.

It was pity.

Russia pitied his younger sister, she was in such a state, and it wasn't like Ukraine when she was smiling and crying, sniffling and overwhelmed, Belarus was almost delusional as she spoke, rather as she preached how the world should be, as if the world round her is wrong and she was angry and insulted it hadn't caught up to her yet, as if she didn't deserve this harsh treatment. She was a furious, pleading, selfish mess. She had let herself fall into this state and he couldn't hate her. It's pretty impossible to hate someone you pity.

Mind so lost in the sad realisation he hadn't noticed when Belarus' rantings had ended and he wondered how long there had been silence. He couldn't really say anything he hadn't already told her, how should he word it this time? In the silence however a sweet voice made itself very clear from the kitchen, distracted from his current situation as the melodic voice encircled the blonde nation he was brought back to reality by a huff noise from his sister.

"Urgh...not him again" she growled and Russia's brain seemed to click into gear.

"Huh, what do you mean by that sister? And why the word 'again?'" Russia chose his words very carefully, he had only wished Belarus had done the same.

"Grr, you always stare after him like you're in love with him or something, but I know that can't be true because one day we will be one big brother," she was away with herself by then, her words thoughtless and some downright stupid as she babbled "it frustrates me, I just don't _get it. _But it's okay, he knows better than to get in the way of our love."

This scared Russia slightly, what did she mean by that? He attempted to hide his stressed nerves at her presence and words but his question still came out as threatening "why would Litva 'know better'? What did you do..?"

Belarus seemed caught off guard by this response and as though she was suddenly under immense pressure, tracking back her words and wishing she could physically swallow them again she looked up into her brother's stern eyes before mumbling "oh nothing, anyway i must be off, i have much work in need of doing, Bye big brother."

Before Russia could stop her she was out of the door and bolting for home, Russia considered chasing after her but as far as Belarus' visits went this seemed o be the least violent one yet so he was thankful just for that.

Sighing Russia closed the door which had been open during the entire scene as the cold was being let into the house, and he leaned up against the door for a minute. What had she meant by that?

The nation had attempted to rest his mind by asking his Lithuania outright but the brunette had kept his eyes on the cooking as he replied simply that she was a scary girl and implied Russia was her's and she didn't like that he was Russia's 'favourite'. Russia felt as though there was more to the story but didn't press his dear Litva for more details, mustn't distract Lithuania when he's cooking, Russia thought simply.

Russia knew Lithuania and Belarus had been on 'dates' but they weren't real, Lithuania had come up with the idea on the spot to distract her, Russia was having a very important meeting which was not allowed to go wrong and Lithuania had 'taken the bullet' so to speak. There had been several, Russia didn't know why Belarus had agreed in the first place let along the several times they had been on outing since she was always so bent on getting Russia's heart.

Soon enough it was time to eat and Russia's mind eased a little as he and the Baltic states enjoyed their meal, but there was a niggling in the back of his mind that there was more to what was going on. Whether it was his missing heart, odd behaviour or Belarus' threats it left his brain in a bit of a boggle. Russia had searched his home several times for his heart, sometimes being walked in on by a Baltic with an even more puzzled expression on their face.

The rest of the day had gone on uneventful, though Lithuania had sung almost all through day, he really seemed cheerful all of a sudden, but spending the day with a never resting mind had Russia found himself that evening sipping at his cherished vodka casually. It was nothing like how he drank the night his heart went missing, the day when Lithuania had asked if Russia was going to hit him. But things were okay now, Lithuania was obviously happy so why was Russia not content, was it the new 'emotions' he had been experiencing, there was no logical reason for him to be feeling this way...he just was.

The large nation was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door, at this time of the day and with the very real possibility that Russia was drinking neither of the other Baltic states would come to Russia's study so it was clear whom it was "The door is unlocked, come in Litva" Russia called from his desk chair.

The door opened carefully as Lithuania stepped into the study and closed the door behind him before looking to Russia and his vodka bottle but wasn't deterred, if Russia was planning on drinking more than he should he's have more bottles at the ready. "Umm, Mr Britain called, Sir. There's another meeting for the Allies on Monday and 11am and after meeting party at 7pm as usual" the brunette recited courtly.

"Thank you my Litva" Russia said sweetly and realised he still hadn't asked Lithuania to accompany him to the meeting party, "join me for a drink Litva" Russia said much to Lithuania's surprise, this wasn't something that had happened before, at most Russia had asked Lithuania to try Vodka out of pure curiosity.

It didn't seem so much like a request, not that Lithuania would necessarily have said no, but he nodded and took a seat on the other side of Russia's desk facing the larger nation "Thank you, Mr Russia."

Russia offered a smile and saw how Lithuania hid himself beneath his bangs, he knew Lithuania could be shy and this was an odd situation for him, but Russia was about to ask him an odd request. Pouring a glass of vodka for Lithuania and topping up his own glass to the top, Russia handed Lithuania his drink, said country took the glass in his hand carefully and taking a long sip he seemed to relax significantly.

Russia began by asking about Lithuania's day, not searching for a catch like the call with Poland from before, but to simply build an atmosphere where Russia's request wouldn't be so nakedly bold. Lithuania gave a normal answer about chores and his brothers, he even mentioned that the sunflowers were in his room now and he was looking after them. It made the blonde happy that the sunflowers had gone over so well with his Litva, maybe the brunette wouldn't mind the party after all.

Eventually Russia battled his dry mouthed shyness and had to ask Lithuania for real, he still couldn't understand why it was so difficult, nerves creeping over Russia's hands and words as he ran his burly fingers over the edge of the glass he was holding. As Russia was pouring Lithuania his second glass and Russia his third since Lithuania had joined him, he decided to ask.

"My Litva," he began, green eyes looking up to purple ones, "...the meeting on Monday is only for Britain, America, China, France and myself but the after meeting party is open to our friends and close company," explained Russia although Lithuania already knew all of this, but somehow explaining and laying the foundation for his question somehow made it easier to speak, "I was wondering if you would like to attend the party with me" Lithuania's eyes widened significantly at this but his eyes softened as Russia added something he never did "It's totally your choice Litva, the allies can be quite boisterous and its a long journey and i know you have work to do, so it's only if you want to come, Litva"

This was a real question, Russia was giving Lithuania the _option_ of attending, and he looked slightly nervous which made Lithuania want to just hold his hand to reassure him things were fine. Sich a move wasn't something Lithuania could do but he could answer the blonde with confidance that this was his own answer and not just following protocol.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you Mr Russia" Lithuania smiled and Russia failed to hide the relief in his body language but neither seemed t mind. "Well, I have chores to get back to Mr. Russia, do you need anything before you retire for the night?"

Russia shook his head and Lithuania made his way to the door, the blonde felt as though he should say something, a sense of discord chilling him, why was he feeling so helpless around Lithuania? Had it always been this way, or rather, would it have been this way if feelings were a part to Russia all this time?

Lithuania opened the door to leave the study as Russia's heart, if he had one, sank not knowing what the hell it was he was wanting to do, "Oh, Mr Russia" the brunette said softly, turning to see the man behind the desk who's eyes seemed to peek with intrigue "I wanted to thank you again, the sunflowers," Lithuania's eyes seemed to smile with his lips "they're really beautiful, it was so nice f you to get them for me. Goodnight Mr Russia" Lithuania finished slipping out of the study and closing the door behind himself.

Russia was silent for a while, seconds or minutes he couldn't tell, before he found himself smiling. Lithuania seemed to have undone his worry and sequenced his discord with a happy ending. Lithuania really was wonderful.

"Goodnight my Litva."

~*((HETALIA))*~

Russia and Lithuania were getting ready to leave for the meeting and party, it was Saturday nightand the plan was Sunday morning they'd begin their travel and arrive at location for the meeting and arrive in time for a good night's rest before Russia went to the Allies meeting at 11am and both would attend the after meeting party at 7pm then travel back mid day Tuesday.

The blonde nation was a little worried about Lithuania coming to the party, Russia had been to enough of them to know they weren't totally out of control although fights broke out regularly between the western countries and depending on the quantity of booze would determine how long the party lasted and how loud it was. Hopefully it would be one of the rare parties where countries stuck to their own people or a topic of conversation would keep them preoccupied enough to behave.

It wasn't just that though, for some reason Russia cared about what Lithuania thought about him, he wanted Lithuania to respect him and if his company in war showed themselves to total imbeciles his integrity in the eyes of his dear Litva. Lithuania wasn't that judgemental though, was he? He cared about Poland enough and Russia figured himself to at least be better than the pony-loving Pole, Lithuania didn't judge Latvia for being a crybaby or Estonia for being a bit of a chicken, but they were his brothers. Then again recently when Russia had visited Ukraine he had felt pride in his cry baby big sister and he had felt pity for his malicious and dictating younger sister.

Russia sighed, he'd been doing that a lot lately, as he folded an extra uniform jacket into his suitcase, he wasn't sure what he'd wear to the party, he usually kept his uniform, coat and scarf on for meeting and party but he figured this should be one of the few times he changed his outfit for the occasion. The only problem was he wasn't sure of what to wear so he packed several shirts and trousers etcetera.

Russia didn't like feeling nervous. It wasn't very much fun.

Deciding he would take his pick axe, he found it to be quite effective in keeping the allies behaved as they were discussing battle plans, so the blonde nation made his way downstairs to collect the hefty tool just as the hallway phone began to ring. Usually Lithuania answered the phone but to hell with it, it was his house and his phone so Russia picked it up and held it to his ear. He was surprised that immediately there was a guy's voice chatting away at great speed and Russia had to stifle a laugh at Poland's stupidity, it was quite funny as he heard the blonde talk about how 'Darcie wasn't behaving like Mr Sprinkles did and it was total blows' shaking his head Russia put the phone down but didn't hang up, he figured Poland would keep talking to not realise nobody was listening as he went to find Lithuania.

He didn't mind Poland calling so much anymore, as different as the countries were if it made Lithuania happy to talk to an old friend, especially one that didn't search for tactical secrets, then it would be okay with him.

Reaching Lithuania's bedroom door, he knew it was close to bed time and that Lithuania had been packing at the same time, yet it was Russia so he felt nothing wrong when, without knocking, the blonde opened the bedroom door saying "Litva, Poland called and..."

Russia's voice faded at the sight of something...something awful. Downright painful.

At the surprise visit of Russia into his room, Lithuania had slammed shut his suitcase and frantically tried to find a shirt to cover his back with but it was too late, Russia had seen _them_. The _scars._

Russia didn't want to believe what was before his very eyes, it was true Russia had contributed to a few of Lithuania's scars but nothing like what he was seeing; but not just the scars Lithuania's panicked reaction had clutched at Russia's figurative heart and pained him like nothing he thought imaginable.

Despite the flurry of emotions and questions Russia's reaction was almost instantaneous as he rushed toward the Baltic state and stopped the man's movements by grasping the panicked hands almost wrestling with the brunette from behind until his movements stilled. The shirt Lithuania had barely grabbed from his bed falling to the floor silently as Russia studied the back of his precious Litva and suddenly the world became unbearably silent.

Lithuania's head was low as his hair covered his face, not the Russia could see but he knew, his arms never releasing the Baltics' as he feared Lithuania might turn away from him when Russia's brain, heart and soul felt dropped into sharp reality yet light years away from being awake at the same time.

The sight was heartbreaking and Russia felt physical pain at this, how was that possible? It only worsened as he felt Lithuania's soft skin shaking beneath the heavy hands of the Russian's, the Lithuanian's entire body b was shivering terribly and Russia realised the brunette was trying hold back tears, the odd shaky breath or sniff escaping him.

"Litva..." Russia's voice was almost a croak from the pain in his chest, his everything, everything hurt right then, even his Litva was hurting. "What is this? Who did this to..."

The moment Russia had voiced the question of blame the answer clicked together on its own inside his head and he mentally cursed himself for not realising sooner. Belarus. Lithuania's flinch didn't go unnoticed as he knew Russia had come to the right conclusion "Why didn't you say anything?"

Lithuania paused with a deafening silence, he had to tell him, didn't he? Russia had been so kind to him lately and there was no way of saying this without causing him pain, but he wasn't about to lie "she's your sister... I'm just your subordinate."

Russia's grip tightened almost painfully over Lithuania's arm, "You thought i'd choose her...over you" he whispered in a disbelieving tone. Lithuania didn't have to nod as he felt Russia's grip loosen and eventually let go entirely although the brunette did not dare move his body away or out of sight.

Lithuania couldn't stop the gasp that left his lips when he felt Russia's rough fingertips wander gently over his back and scars, tracing them slowly, "does this hurt?" asked Russia almost inaudible, afraid he might be causing Lithuania pain but also curious as to their condition, they seemed healed over though the thinning of skin by the scars would make the flesh very sensitive.

"No, it's been a year since..." Lithuania began in a trembling voice clearly still fighting his sobs, maybe he was embarrassed of being so exposed or that he'd been scarred by someone so pitiful, maybe he was afraid Russia really would choose Belarus over him even now "...since anything happened. Nothing's too fresh" Russia winced in face and body as his hand almost snapped back from the scarred mess that was his Litva.

His sweet Litva. His sweet, kind, caring, warm, pained, scarred, trembling, hurt and...crying...darling Litva.

It made him so angry, how dare Belarus do such a thing, how could she? Didn't she know that by hurting litva she was hurting him as well? This hurt so badly, he felt...guilty? He felt angry, frustrated, upset and so many things. Everything was just _wrong. _Lithuania is wonderful and deserves love and what does he have? He had trembling brothers and idiot friend who he doesn't even see anymore an abuser and Russia. Why was the world so wrong? Was it always this way?

Russia couldn't just stand there as Lithuania wiped the tears from his face, still turned from the larger nation exposing his back but not his eyes, and Russia had to do something. blonde exited the room loudly, his heavy boots crashing into the floorboards with every step making his way down the stairs. "M-mr Russia, where are you g-going?" the brunette asked desperately through his sobs but was given no answer as Russia grabbed his coat and headed out the front door.

Lithuania could only cry, seating himself on the edge of his bed over clothes for the trip and felt the hot tears run over his cheeks to his chin, droplets landing on his trousers and hands he hadn't even realised were clenched in the fabric. It wasn't long before Latvia and Estonia had looked in through the door about to enter the room, Lithuania asked them to leave him alone a while, Russia had seen his scars and wasn't sure what was going to happen now.

As much as the two Baltics wanted to comfort their brother, when he wanted alone time they never argued, Lithuania cried rarely but it did happen, mainly when Russia was having a tough time financially or politically as Russia would become more possessive over Lithuania, they never totally understood their brother but he was the strongest of the three and they wouldn't doubt him. Ever. They also knew about the scars, since they were on his back they were hard to treat himself, especially the odd injury that required stitches to the brothers were quite aware of the situation though they spoke little of it.

As the two made their way downstairs to finish chores and find a very annoyed Poland still waiting over the phone in the lobby, Lithuania had cried a fair bit, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands before placing on a large shirt he usually wore to bed, the occasional hiccup or shiver would wrack his body but he was done. Yes, he had cried before, quite a few times actually, but they were always short and controlled, a quick venting so that he can get back in control of himself as soon as possible.

After changing his trousers into sleepwear too, Lithuania opened the suitcase he was taking on the trip, although he doubted he'd still be attending, and took out of the case Mr Russia's beating heart, slightly frightened to see how fast it moving, the loud beating hurt Lithuania to see and he felt like crying again, why did this have to happen? especially since lately the heart had seemed so peaceful, occasionally excited...even happy?

Lithuania held the heart close to his chest, as if he could cradle it into a peaceful state again, wasn't his caring enough? Lithuania was trying his best, caring for it came easily but was there something he was doing wrong, or was it the world that was messed up? He really didn't know anymore.

~*((HETALIA))*~

Russia was doing something he hadn't done in a very long time. Visiting his little sister, Belarus, but by no means was it a happy occasion. The weather bit his skin but Russia wasn't deterred, if fact, it spurred him on as he made his way to Belarus' home to the west. It didn't take long to find her, the moment he had been sighted by her people she seemed to reveal herself quite excited about his presence but it didn't last long.

Luckily they were away from the townsfolk and in a field of light snow and frost, Belarus had all but ran to her brothers side at his entry to her country but his expression had fallen at the sight of Russia's. His eyes were dark and gazed hard at her, they weren't kind, and they weren't cold either, they were burning, furious eyes. The woman stood her ground however, her brother wouldn't appreciate a cowering woman to join with him, she couldn't show weakness if she wanted t become one with Russia.

"Big brother," she began voice low and steady which she was thankful for, she moved forward to get closer to her brother as she always attempted, his shoulders seemed tense but she wouldn't be deterred "it's rare of you to visit me on my home land, I..." her hand had tried to touch her brothers arm, she was downright stunned when Russia's gloved hand smacked her smaller one away with great force and her wrist throbbed.

"What the Hell Big Brother" she screeched with a confused venom as she moved forward again in a flurry of clothing and tiny fists towards her brother only to meet another slap, this time across the face so strong she was forced from her feet falling to the snow covered ground, her arms sinking into the white fluff. A red cheek and possible bruise triggered a desperate response in Belarus as tears prickled at her eyes more from frustration than anything else, hair in a mess and her clothes wet she felt to hurt and heavy at the hand of her brother right then. She was so angry with herself and she didn't know why.

Pushing herself back up on shaking legs and looked though her bangs to watch her brothers dark expression unmoving as he spoke clear and deliberately, as if speaking to a child, patronising yet sore. It began with an offering to her surprise but with a bitter taste as he said "I love you as my little sister," a growl emitted from the girl as her feelings were rejected yet again "...and right now even that level of affection is worn and falling apart," Belarus watched from several feet away, eyes searching for an attack about to come or some hold on the situation, what had gotten into her brother? Just as she wondered that her brother answered with a threat final and deadly.

"If you dare lay a finger on my precious Litva again, I won't hesitate to take you out, I make myself clear, da?"

Belarus' reaction wasn't within her control as tears fell and she screamed, lashing out like a crazed wolf, shaking her head in frustration as she lunged toward her brother, Russia's gloved hands blocking at every strike as she wailed "why do you always call him _yours_? I'm _yours_, yet you still want him, aren't I enough, can't you just have _me? _why don't..." harsh pants echoed about the figured as Belarus' chest heaved from the struggle, freezing tears stinging her cheeks as she made a quick move on instinct not strategy "oh god I hate him so much!" she yelled in a rasping voice when her animal like fingernails which she had used many a time on '_Russia's precious Litva' _Belarus managed to cut Russia's arm through his coat sleeve shedding a little blood, the crimson stain making Russia hiss slightly as the cold took its toll.

This had gone on long enough, Belarus was getting out of control of not just Russia but herself too. With the arm that wasn't bleeding, Russia grabbed his sister's arm mid strike as she was continuing her assault and pushed her backwards into the snow again. Before the female nation could rise from the snowy ground she met Russia's thick and heavy right boot to the centre of her chest forcing her to still in the snow. The soft crunch noises of the feathery white only emphasised Belraus' sinking feeling as she was completely vulnerable and it terrified her.

Her arms reached higher and tried to claw at Russia's legs but despite the scratches Russia wasn't budging, her legs flailed as well hoping to create enough movement to throw off Russia's balance by the man wasn't moving and she knew that. The tears still rolled, her face red and her visible breath harsh and her eyes wild and unyielding. Russia's words tore into her then, crashing her to the earth and snow with a painful thump.

"You will not harm my Litva, Lithuania, again" Russia almost growled with distaste but more so with the duty of protecting whom he cared most for, "I choose _him_, Belarus. Litva would never make me choose between people so important in my life yet you do, and you supposedly _love_ me? I don't understa-"

"Do you love him..?" it was a quiet, yet so coherent question, Russia's angry speech faded to her words, almost not believing he had heard them.

"What?" Russia breathed, the tone suddenly hushed and clever between the siblings though Russia's boot stayed in its place over Belarus.

Belarus' breath shook as she tried to calm herself, she was clearly having trouble but at least she was speaking like a human being again not snarling and screeching anymore. "Do you love him, big brother, Lithuania...do you love him?"

The larger nation suddenly felt the cold that was around him, he was numbed scarily so, was it his body or mind here. Russia knew he wanted Lithuania, as more than a subordinate and he had fantasised abut them doing things that couples do. Everything from smiling, to arguing, to making love. He knew he loved his sisters, they were his sisters, there was a connection, he knew because he could feel the connection strain at Belarus' actions, it was there even if it was abused. But being _in love _with Lithuania, it wasn't that he didn't want to be, or even that he did or didn't think he was in love with him, just...how would he tell?

"I'm not very good with emotions" was really all he could answer, he felt he owed her one at least, crazy or not Belarus had felt some level of love towards her brother. However justified or true the rejection, no matter how screwed up the desire, she still wanted him and her heart was aching.

A couple of sniffing noises signalled that the crying had stopped, her attempts at escape by clawing were long since ceased and as Russia watcher her shoulders sink into the snow further, her body somewhat relaxing into the cold ground of her country she spoke "you do. I know you love him..." Her eyes gazed at no one or nothing, the odd sniff sounded as a quiet befell them.

Then she said all she could from her position, from her rejection and loss "it hurts Big Brother."

Russia knew she wasn't talking about her state under his boot; she was talking about her heart. Russia watched her with sad, sympathetic eyes, they were quite knew those eyes, Russia hadn't felt the need to sympathise before but now he couldn't help but. So he made it clear, once and for all, but not damning. It was the least he could do for his little sister.

"You can never be my love, Belarus," it began, some feeling being gained in Russia's body again, his hands and shoulders feeling tingles. This was important. "But if you try now we can be a better family, me, you and Ukraine again, better than before, but a family needs you in it. You can even be my friend, but that means you have to behave as my friend and look out for me as a friend, not follow me for what I can do for you or be for you.'

There was a pause, Belarus' tears frozen to her face and her hair damp and messy about the ground, her answer was not so clear, but she had none to give her brother right then. Whatever she was going to do, behave as his sister, his friend, his enemy or stranger, she simply couldn't say. Her heart too numb to know its decision.

"You should get your arm looked at big brother. I'm sure your darling Litva can do that for you easily" her voice monotone and raspy from all the yelling before, yet when she mentioned Litva there had been no spite, maybe she was too tired to even try, or maybe...

Russia slowly removed his boot and stood to Belarus' side but she made no move to get up or even look at her brother, he simply asked "will you be okay?"

"We'll see, big brother."

And that was the end of that, walking away in a numbed silence a ways off till he could no longer see his little sister anymore, he heard her wailing and screaming in agony, her emotions raw and devastating. Russia wondered if his sister thought he was out of range of if she was jus incapable of holding in her emotions any longer.

"Yes...we will have to wait and see..."

~*((HETALIA))*~

Russia returned panting slightly, the struggle before and the journey had taken more out of him than he thought. The door closed loudly behind him as he tried to keep the cold out of the house, apparently the noise had alerted a certain brunette as he almost instantly appeared at the top of the stairs. The blonde looked up to see Lithuania, he had adorned a white shirt since the incident earlier and his hair was slightly tousled from its usually neat waves, when he was nervous he usually played with his hair, this made Russia feel slightly guilty for having stormed out the way he had.

Before Russia could apologise however emerald eyes had cast themselves to the splash of crimson on his left sleeve, announcing so with a startled "Mr. Russia, your bleeding!" The smaller nation rushed downstairs to the blonde's side, the closer he came the clearer Russia could see the still watery eyes and his guilt only increased. Small hands lead Russia to the kitchen and gestured for him to sit by the kitchen table.

When Lithuania had a job to do his mind seemed to twitch, he was quite motherly when he was in this mode, he asked Russia to remove his coat and, with a slight blush, his shirt. Lithuania had seen Russia topless before, battles and attacks over the years had Lithuania stitching and treating him several times. Russia looks so exposed shirtless, he had scars but they were war scars, not controlled or deliberately etched into his flesh like Lithuania's and he didn't have nearly as many, Russia was an excellent fighter with strength and deterrence to boot.

There were a couple of nicks in Russia's skin which he hadn't even noticed Belarus had delivered to him, a couple on his neck and shoulder, torso etc, safe to say his coat was effectively ruined. Russia's shirt, sweater, coat, gloves and scarf were set carefully on the table as Lithuania fetched the first aid kit and began cleaning the deep wound on Russia's arm.

A soft silence fell onto them, the only noises were their breathing, Lithuania s cleaning and the muffled din that was Estonia and Latvia doing chores elsewhere i the house. Russia had to speak his apology so he began quickly, it was unlike him to just say things boldly like this but there was nothing he could draw upon "I'm sorry I left so quickly like that, my Litva." His voice too sweet for what had just happened and it seemed to cut through the atmosphere.

"You had me worried Mr. Russia" Lithuania said with a sigh, still focused on the task at hand, Russia felt is though he owed his Litva something, he had made him worry on top of being upset.

"You can drop the 'Mr' when you address me, Litva" Lithuania's movements stilled at this, he had always called the blonde 'Mr Russia', it signified their difference in roles to eachother, that Lithuania answered to him and not the other way around. Why would Mr Russia ask him to do such a thing? Was he considering Lithuania as more than a subordinate?

"Oh, but Mr. Russia I don't" he began in a uniform protest but when it was met with a small but powerful "please from the larger nation Lithuania could only nod and smile slightly to himself although it was largely in disbelief at what was happening.

"O-okay, where did you go, if you don't mind me asking..._Russia?_" the new register strange and unfamiliar.

"Visiting someone, I think you know whom" Russia's voice was slightly cold but not bitter, like he was speaking about something unnecessary, and it was to an extent, Lithuania had a pretty good idea of where he'd gone.

"Did you hurt her?" Russia smiled slightly at this, even after all that wretch had done he was still concerned about the well being of others, his Litva was so perfect and kind.

"I didn't kill her if that's what you mean. It was more about...the _words_. She needs time to think about herself and what she's done, nobody gets to pain you my Litva" silence followed as Lithuania began stitching the skin together so it would heal better, just 5 or 6 would do, as both wondered if Belarus would be okay. She seemed to live in a world psychologically twisted, and since people weren't bending to her clashing will anymore, could she ever be stable? Lithuania didn't ask Russia's guess for how Belarus would react as there really was no foreseeable answer.

Russia didn't react to the stitches, he was used to them and his flesh was still slightly numb from the cold although warmth was creeping back into his body the longer Lithuania treated him, his expert and practiced work done easily and quickly. Before Russia knew it the brunette was wrapping his arm in a clean bandage.

The large nation smiled softly, Belarus would just have to deal with her problems herself, if she wanted help she could ask for it and there would be no more bending to her abuse, not for his, not for Ukraine and especially not for his precious Litva.

"Did you finish packing?" Russia asked as Lithuania tied the bandage securely, his hands still with surprise which meant they were technically holding onto Russia's arm, ignoring the tingling sensation Russia was feeling he waited calmly for Lithuania's response.

"...Y-you're still taking m-me with you?" he stammered with an adorable squeak, his emerald eyes gleaming up at the blonde earnestly.

Russia only smiled more at this, Litva's eyes were so honest and open like that, not to mention Lithuania's surprised expression was so cute "of course," Russia spoke in a almost too cheery tone for what they had just been talking about "you did nothing wrong" Russia softened his voice, hoping that this would make his Litva smile "...I _want_ you to come with me to the party, and meet my allies, it wouldn't be any fun without you."

Lithuania's eyes shimmered at the blonde's words and an just noticeable smile graced his lips, standing from the kitchen table and putting away the first aid kit in its original place he slightly bowed his head politely and heading to the door, "I'll just finish up my packing now, Russia"

"Good," Russia said as he watched Lithuania move carefully towards the kitchen door, his body language full of tension, had Russia said something wrong? the brunette was smiling, that was a good thing right? Russia had made himself quite pen then, showing that Lithuania's wellbeing meant something to him, that Russia desired his company. For a moment Russia wondered if his feelings for Lithuania had revealed themselves, he hadn't been too forward...had he? Was Lithuania aware of how Russia wanted him, had he made him uncomfortable...but he _was _smiling, and he did say _yes_ to the party when Russia had made it clear it was optional. The large nation had no idea what to think anymore.

Shaking his head as Lithuania couldn't see, the moment before Lithuania was out of sight he finished with something true and it seemed to warm up his Lithuania significantly; "oh, and if anything like that happens again just tell me Da?" Lithuania stepped away from the door to look over his shoulder to his superior, nodding slightly and then heard "I'll put you first, don't worry my Litva"

~*((HETALIA))*~

The train ride had been more than pleasant, Russia had particularly liked it when Lithuania had fallen asleep on his shoulder. If anything it showed how comfortable the brunette was becoming around him, plus the other two perks being Russia had gotten to watch the beautiful Lithuania peaceful and uninterrupted and when the Baltic nation had woken up and realised what had happened that embarrassed blush had made him red as a strawberry.

By the time they had arrived it was dark and so they went straight to the hotel, it was a modest place, a large sitting room, bathroom and a bedroom. Just the one bedroom, but with two double beds. Russia had organised his papers for the meeting tomorrow while Lithuania unpacked their things, the blonde didn't feel the need to hide anything from Litva, the brunette didn't read his documents and the rest was just clothes and pickaxe, etcetera.

Sticking their suitcases under the appropriate beds Lithuania glanced towards Russia before slipping into the bathroom to change into his nightclothes, by the time he re-entered the bedroom Russia had changed into his night clothes although he still wore his pink scarf. The man was in white satin pyjamas as he sat at the desk provided with the room finishing off notes in necessary papers for the meeting tomorrow, Lithuania wore something similar except his were cotton, comfortable but less expensive than Russia's, and his were slightly pink. They kind of reminded him of when he lived with Poland and most of his possessions were replaced or merged with new pink ones whether they were sock, curtains or war gear.

He could only smile then, the cosy feeling of the hotel room and Russia working away as the head of the household that he was, the memories of his quirky best friend, and the look of the big double bed.

It had been nice enough when Russia had given the Baltic states individual rules rather than when they had first moved in and all had to share a king sized bed, that room was now the guest room and the Baltic's all had single beds but more personal space.

"Do you need anything, Russia?" he asked, having gotten better used to calling his superior that without the added title of 'Mr'. The blonde replied sweetly that he was just finishing paperwork and that it was okay if he went to bed. "Okay, goodnight, its a busy day tomorrow so it would be best not to stay up too late" he chirped in a friendly tone and climbed into the thick inviting covers and was sleeping as soon as his head hit the pillow, it had been a stressful few weeks lately and it was understandable that a comfy double bed would do the trick.

Russia signed several pages before braving a glance at the slumbering Baltic state, watching silently for several minutes as he saw the covers move up and down at a slow steady pace with his Litva's breathing. The brunette locks spread gently over the soft pillows and his face calm, eyelashes fluttering on occasion as he was still in light sleep. So Beautiful.

Deciding to take Lithuania's advice, Russia signed the last document and organised them into a neat pile on the desk before retiring for the night and switching off the lamp. Facing Lithuania's bed which was across the room from him he continued to watch the rise and fall of his sweet's chest like a living lullaby he slipped into a dreamless sleep with a single thought.

Maybe Belarus was right about one thing. Russia was in love with Lithuania.

~*((HETALIA))*~

The meeting had been uneventful, bickering and threats for hours being more irritating than entertaining as they used to be to the blonde, it was like any other meeting and frustrated him slightly, but not once the meeting was over, no feelings from within the room stayed with him as he headed to the hotel where Lithuania was waiting for him, even when the traffic had come to a still for a good hour and it took a couple more till the journey was complete.

Returning to the suite the two were sharing and saw the brunette had left a book on the sitting room table, he was an avid reader which made Russia smile (his face was slightly sore from all the smiling he was doing lately but he didn't mind) such a curious little mind the Baltic had.

Following the noise of rustling and footsteps Russia entered the bedroom saw the brunette shuffling through clothing, most likely picking out his outfit for the party. "Hello Litva" the Russian greeted gaining the attention of the brunette who replied appropriately.

"So how was the meeting, Russia?"

Peering at the arrangement of clothes Lithuania had spread out over his bed curiously, the blonde replied with a shrug "same as always, bickering and silliness and not much work getting done, but the part should, hopefully, be much better." Letting out a small chuckle in response Lithuania nodded as he held up a pair of black trousers, analysing them and then placing them back down.

Lithuania didn't have many casual clothes, so when packing, he had pretty much grabbed the lot and they took up sp little room in the suitcase it was kind of depressing. The brunette's clothes looked so small to Russia compared to his own, Lithuania was pretty petite for a guy, a beautiful rather than handsome.

Purple eyes looked from trousers to blouses and such until they flickered over a very unexpected item of clothing. "Umm...Litva?" Russia spoke as he pointed to a large piece of black fabric and watched as Lithuania's cheeks burned scarlet yet again.

"Oh...that" Lithuania began but the heat in his face made thinking clearly an impossibility, why did Russia have to see that? Damned Poland. Russia was gesturing to a black dress Poland had bought him back when they were a commonwealth claiming he 'would look, like, totally hot in it.' Truth was Lithuania didn't mind that it was a dress, he couldn't care less about social taboos or norms but he was a representative of the house of Russia and that specific dress was a tad revealing and made him feel very on display.

"The dress...Poland bought that for me though I only tried it on once and didn't wear t again, I must have packed it by accident, I'll just-"

"Wear it"

"W-what?" he squeaked in obvious surprise. He must not have heard his boss correctly?

"You should wear it..." Russia repeated, softer and more like the request that it was, a light blush visible over his face, "...I'd like to see it on you."

So Lithuania had heard correctly. He felt his blush darken even more as he slowly picked up the dress and whispered "sure" and closed the door of the bathroom behind him to change. It was only then that Russia noticed that he himself was blushing, the sheer warmth in his face seemed to overheat his brain and his chest felt emptier than it actually was, not in a bad way though, what was the word. Longing; Yearning?

For some reason Russia felt very exposed, which was strange since he was wearing several layers and it was Lithuania that was most likely undressing at that moment in time.

Russia removed his coat and shoes by his bed and put away his papers into the suitcase underneath it. He was nervous, he really wanted to impress the brunette, did he have a chance with Lithuania? The brunette was kind and understanding, he seemed to like Russia now atleast and his blushing was becoming much more frequent. It wasn't like the blonde to be so insecure, but in the past if he was wrong in his judging of something he never had to pay for it, the different now was he didn't want t impose on someone, his precious Litva being the number one.

The doubting feelings clawed at what Russia could only guess was his sense of hope, kept strong by the pure want for Lithuania and his mutual affection. Russia sat on the bed and stared at his hands in his lap at one with himself, why were the simplest thoughts so powerful? Was this normal? It felt to overwhelming t be healthy, he...

The blonde's chain of thought was all but slapped from him as his eyes caught the sight of the brunette country stepping back into the bedroom they were sharing. Suddenly Russia felt his breath leave him at the sight, there was his Litva, his sweet, shy, modest and furiously blushing Litva, standing before him in what could only be described as the most classically sexy dress, eyes cast down and hands fidgeting with his hair.

The dress was long a black fabric that reached Lithuania's ankles but clung to the curve of his hips and waist beautifully making him appear even more feminine, what had caught his eye was the two slits at either side of the dress skirt, showing a great deal of leg behind the obsidian curtain of cloth. The legs, Russia noticed where hairless due to Lithuania's love of dancing and figure skating, were slim and modestly curved, his training in ballet making his movements graceful as the skirt moved with him. The top of the dress was sleeveless and made a slight V over the chest though didn't dip to low.

The blonde was effectively stunned silent. Russia's lavender eyes roamed hungrily over the pale flesh displayed in front of him, the gentle sway of the skirt as Lithuania waited for Russia's response and the sheer exquisiteness of the person before him. "Russia?"

"Da?" Russia replied on instinct, his mind still foggy yet entirely focused.

"...c-could you say something, please?" The brunette's voice soft and very nervous.

Russia's eyes finally looked back up to the hidden face of his dear Litva, the blush was dark to the point it might stain the brunette's face permanently, not that that would be a bad thing though he doubted Lithuania would be too pleased. The blonde was still trying to find his footing so to speak in front of this gorgeous figure and asked "umm...could you twirl?"

That wasn't what Lithuania was expecting but he did so anyway, the skirt rising slightly at the motion showing off more leg, turning revealed that the dress wasn't backless much to Russia's relief, it would be dreadful for Lithuania to not be able to wear such a beautiful dress for insecurity over his back.

Lithuania finally braved a look up at the moment Russia spoke the words Lithuania needed yet neer believed he'd hear. "You look magnificent...r-really beautiful Litva."

There weren't words for the flood of joy that was expressed in those emerald depths, so hopeful and filled, "really?" the Baltic whispered shyly, flattered and embarrassed at the same time. "You don't think it's too much? I don't want to make the wrong impression of your company..."

Still thinking of others, Russia sighed a happy breath and chased away the brunette's doubts with a firm "I'd be proud to be seen with you, the dress just highlights some of the reasons why." Another blush was stolen from the heart of the brunette and Russia relished what power he did have, that such a strong reaction could be made with good words and truth.

But in true Russia style, he did something weird. "I'll be back soon."

A look of pure confusion overcame Lithuania to the point he almost fell over, but he was used to these moments, they were pretty frequent around countries. Russia placed his shoes and coat back on and moved to the door, "pick out something for me to wear, I trust your judgement" before heading out the door.

Lithuania stood for several moments in a kind of shell shocked silence before smiling and giggling to himself. He wondered where Russia could possibly be going but shook his head and did what he was asked looking through Russia's clothes which had been set up in the cupboards of the hotel room.

When he turned with a selection of trousers he noticed himself in the wall length mirror with a bit f a jump. Was that really him? Lithuania knew his body but for the longest time he had worn work clothes everyday by orders and when he was living with Poland he always felt slightly self conscious next to the flamboyant Poland.

Russia had said he looked beautiful. _Beautiful!_

The blonde didn't issue out compliments willy-nilly, he must have meant it, maybe Russia really did like him...in 'that way'. Maybe...just maybe...something good could really happen here...

~*((HETALIA))*~

By the time Russia returned it had been over an hour and in that time Lithuania had brushed his hair and left it down and picked out a pair of plan black shoes similar to dolly shoes although it was a total let down next to the dress but he still looked good. He had laid out a pair of expensive black denim 'jeans' he thought they were called, America, an ally of Russia's, had given them out as gifts saying how awesome they were and looked, a dark purple shirt in certain lights looked black, an ordinate black belt with a silver buckle, black socks and...boxers...and a pair of shiny black shoes. Hopefully Russia liked the outfit he'd chosen for him to wear, he really liked the shirt since it matched those otherworldly eyes the nation had.

Worry had etched its way into the brunette's mind as Russia had been taking a long time to do something Lithuania had no idea what it was. He had been so worried he had pulled out the suitcase from beneath his bed and opened it, hidden in amongst other belongings he found what he was looking for but didn't touch it, he simply watched the steady beating of the organ he refused to leave at home so far away. The beating was perfectly normal. That was a great relief to him and he put the suitcase away again.

"Litva, I'm back" Russia chimed from the sitting room and Lithuania walked out to meet him, the brunette was surprised, and very curious, to see a large box under the blonde's arm "I've called for the taxi, it'll arrive in 30 minutes to take us to the party...and this is for you" he added as he held out the box which Lithuania took respectively. Heading straight to the bedroom after that Russia spoke closing the bedroom door "I'll just be getting ready now, the outfit you picked out looks great. Open the box I want to know if you like it".

Lithuania took a seat on one of the couches decorating the generous sitting room with the box and looked once again at the closed bedroom door and listening to the larger man moving around dressing himself. Opening the box as instructed he saw that the box contained shoes. They were made with a woman in mind but with a modest heel and exposed toes, a strap to loop around and fasten at the ankles. They looked expensive, and so pretty, they were black and...matched the...dress...

Slipping off his cheap flats Lithuania slowly placed the new shoes on and they fit perfectly. Looking down he saw how pretty his feet looked and how they accentuated his legs as well, his feet were all dressed up and it was weirdly warming to him. '

Russia entered the room again wearing the outfit picked out for him, the dark colours making his pale blonde hair more noticeable and the jeans revealing just how muscular the nation was. Lithuania looked up and down Russia's body admiringly, his mind going blank but his mouth slightly watering and Lithuania mentally smacked himself.

"I'm glad they go, my taste isn't always dependable" Lithuania smiled at his superior. "And the shoes are perfect, Russia, thank you so much...you...you look...handsome."

"T-thank you, Litva" Russia's surprised reaction was kind of cute to the Lithuanian, a pale blush ghosted over the man's face, he really wasn't used to being complimented other than a 'good job' for winning a fight or similar.

At that moment the phone rang and Russia picked up the receiver and Lithuania heard someone speaking on the other end "great, thanks" Russia replied to the person before hanging up the phone. "The taxi is waiting for us outside" he elaborated and Lithuania nodded, strange for Lithuania was when Russia grabbed both their coats which would usually be his job as the servant.

Lithuania only blushed deeper when Russia extended his arm for Lithuania to take and he could only reply with a smile and taking the arm with his. The brunette, even in the heels, was only at eyelevel with the blonde's chest and in the dress no one would think Lithuania was cross dressing unless Russia pointed out that he was male so he wasn't about to embarrass Russia in his attire. Plus he had said earlier that he would be proud to be seen with him.

Walking out of the suite and hotel towards the waiting taxi that would take them to the party, still arm and arm and Lithuania even braved a slight leaning into the nation's side which the blonde didn't protest so he seemed to be okay with it.

Both were smiling at this, they must really look like a real couple.

~*((HETALIA))*~

The party was already swaying with a flurry of dancing people and chatting friends when the duo had arrived and checked their coats. Russia had smiled wider when a few people had stopped to watch their arrival, mainly watching the mysterious and beautiful company the Russian had brought with him.

The first to approach was Britain, formal and polite as ever (except when addressing France and sometime's America) The Brit stepped up to the two and held out his hand and shook hands with Russia "Hello Russia, and welcome miss...?" he let extend as he held out his hand to Lithuania as well, the brunette blushed slightly and took Britain's hand as Russia clarified "actually...this is Lithuania, and he is a guy,"

Britain's eyebrows raised at this taking a second look at the brunette "oh, s-sorry, it's just...the dress..." he blathered hoping he hadn't offended Russia or his guest.

"I-It's fine, really" Lithuania spoke sweetly "as Russia said, I'm Lithuania, It's nice to see you again"

Russia was confused by this, did they know eachother? Britain didn't seem to be on the same page quite, "oh, so you're a country. 'Lithuania'" he repeated, "that sounds so familiar but..."

"I was pretty well known as the Grand Duchy of Lithuania and we met years ago, we were both pretty young but a few good battles behind us, you are Britain yes? I'd recognise those eyebrows anywhere" he giggled sweetly, still polite and well mannered.

"How terribly rude of me, yes I am, I do remember now, you were quite the skilled warrior back then. I had wondered where you had disappeared off to for so long" Britain said with a quick glance up to the large Russian next to the Baltic.

"Dude, what's keepin' ya?" hollered America from what appeared to be a big pile of hamburgers, on part of a large dining table. Britain sighed at this and turned back to Lithuania "sorry about him, he lacks manners sometimes...or all the time. Would you like to join us for food?"

Lithuania looked up to Russia who answered the unspoken for them "food sounds good, da?" and Lithuania followed with a very cure nod and a happy 'da.'

They approached the table and Russia was about to sit next to America so that the western country wasn't next to his Litva when Lithuania stopped him suddenly with a hand on Russia's arm "huh?" Russia inquired at the brunette's actions.

"You mean you don't see him?" Lithuania looked at the blonde like he had a second head but the Russian was just as confused.

"who?" Russia asked when America interrupted enthusiastically, which meant even louder than usual.

"Whoah you can see Canada?" America exclaimed, Russia looked to the seat next to America and focused his gaze really hard to see someone and eventually a person seemed to form and he saw there was indeed a man in the chair.

"sorry"

"Its okay" came a small echo of a voice, wobbling nervously "I'm used to it" he continued and Russia had to strain to hear him. Rather than sit next to someone he would most likely ignore Russia then pulled out the next chair and gestured for Lithuania to sit in it by the somehow near invisible country and Russia sat next to him as Britain sat on the other side of the table.

Lithuania had taken his seat that was offered to him by Russia, still slightly confused by how Russia hadn't seen the man sitting there but as he saw America accidentally elbowing his own guest he could only assume it was a regular occurrence.

"Sorry, what was your name...Canadia?" asked Lithuania giving the shy man some attention, it didn't seem like he received much.

"um, I'm Canada" his voice was soft and very different from America's though they were definitely related.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Lithuania, it's nice to meet you" the brunette tunred to the loud man on the other side of Canada and clarified "and you are America, correct?"

"Hell yes!" came the too energetic response with mouth full of hamburger, he swallowed the food and continued "who else could I be, where have you been if you don't know who this hero is?"

Lithuania could only giggle, America might be big headed but not as bad as Prussia and he was loud but at least that meant he was confident, he was an interesting character. "Well it's nice to meet you too."

"So, Russia, how did the two of you meet?" asked Britain to detract from America's stupidity.

"Oh, Lithuania has been my subordinate for very long time"

America's response, again filled with hamburger came as "subordinate huh? Do all your subordinates dress like that?" and Britain felt like beating his head against the table, America always managed to make a mess of things.

Luckily Russia was in a good mood and he didn't mind the question one bit "nope litva is the best one, he's my favourite" his words making Lithuania blush yet again although had heard such words before but never in such a public way.

"So, what's your favourite food?" came the random question from the American, Lithuania only smiled and guessed this was his way of being social and for a long time too as he heard Britain groan with a mutter of 'can you think of anything but food Alfred.'

Lithuania was surprised to hear a human name used but he had heard somewhere that Britain had raised America so such an intimate action wasn't so out of place once he thought about it. Russia didn't call his sisters by their human names and Lithuania only called his siblings Raivis and Eduard in times that were toughest and they needed a real pick-me-up. Apparently Britain used America's name when he was annoyed with him.

Zoning back onto the conversation he heard America say something along the lines of 'food is awesome, well except for yours' and Britain suddenly had a dark cloud over his head. Apparently that was a sore subject and Lithuania checked his brain to think of if he had tried British cuisine and most likely not.

But the poor Brit somehow looked so dejected and hurt by the insult to his cooking and Lithuania wanted to make a good impression so politely said "aww I'm sure your cooking can't be that bad" but when Lithuania could practically feel Russia tense from beside him he wondered if he had said something wrong. He knew for a fact Russia hadn't tried either American or British fod as he had often come home complaining that the two of them were trying to make him sample something and that he wouldn't dare touch.

"Britain's treats that he brought for the party are on the table people are avoiding" America pointed out as he physically gestured in the direction of the small table where people were indeed avoiding it. "So what is your fave?" America asked again.

"Lithuania paused before saying "I don't know, I like things with cinnamon."

"Dude, that's totally boring!" Lithuania wondered if America was calling him 'dude' because be knew he was a guy of if he just called everyone that, then again he did have the state of New York and crossdressers are hardly rare from what he'd heard. "Try this," America dumped a huge burger in front of Lithuania then, the action making the brunette jump slightly.

Lithuania took a gulp at the sight of that 'thing' and said truthfully "I don't know where to begin, also i can't finish that"

"Dude that's a small burger" and to that Lithuania let out a small '...oh...' "just take a bite, you'll love it I swear."

Lithuania looked to Russia who was watching him with hesitation mixed with scared curiosity, Lithuania knew refusing now would be very impolite and so he lifted it up with both hands as the burger was surprisingly heavy and with a rush of bravery bit into it, he tasted bread, seeds on top, a tiny bit of lettuce, mayonnaise, ketchup, cheese, beef, salt and pepper and bacon. It was very filling from one bite and he had no idea how America was pretty much swallowing them whole.

Swallowing the bite before speaking Lithuania confirmed "it's nice America" which received a loud 'woohoo, told ya' before Lithuania;s green eyes settled on the nation in front of him as Britain, who had been polite to him, still seemed a bit blue.

"And don't worry about old sour puss over there, nobody ever eats his cooking" added America as he handed Lithuania a VERY creamy yogurt and he tried a little not so hesitant as he had been with the burger and it had a slightly bitter taste despite the creaminess.

"That's a shame" whispered Lithuania, it really wasn't fair on Britain, especially since Lithuania was trying out America's cooking and enjoying it.

"would you...try it?" spoke Britain strangely coy in his request, hopeful that _someone_ would finally be nice about his cooking.

"Jeez, we've just met this guy and you already want to poison him?" So America did know Lithuania was a guy, Lithuania wondered about this New York place and if Poland would like to visit there someday.

"My food isn't poison America, I eat it and so did you when you were younger if you recall and we're both still very much alive. Why do you always say-"

"Sure I'll try something"

A round of gasps, followed Lithuania's either very brave or very stupid words but the overjoyed "really?" from Britain made it totally worth it, Lithuania didn't like seeing people sad and he didn't mind going out of his way to make it better. Although hearing the words 'is this guy suicidal?' didn't help his confidence much.

Russia grimaced but was preoccupied with Lithuania's safety, mainly because it didn't look edible and stopped the Baltic as he stood from his seat whispering "are you sure you want to do this Litva, nobody would judge you for changing you mind."

"It can be that bad, and perhaps even if it isn't the yummiest, if it makes someone happy it's worth it" Russia then smiled partly at how cute Lithuania was when he said 'yummiest' and secondly because he was in such good company, he was proud to be someone Lithuania looked to.

Lithuania stood and walked with the company of America, Canada, Britain and Russia to the table with British home baked food. There where whispers of 'is he actually going to do it?' 'no way, i bet he backs out' 'i bet he tastes it then spits it out' and so on.

Looking at the food, they seemed to be mainly pastry or doughy treats, some of the edges in the tins were burnt but that's to be expected food made mainly from flour and sugar. The majority of treats were creamy coloured and there wasn't much range, he recognised the scones but they looked badly burnt, Cinnamon buns were tempting mainly for the cinnamon but they'd been sitting a while and the sugar was forming a sticky mess and he didn't want to ruin the dress. He then noticed the selection of shortbread, some with cute reliefs shaped into them of roses, flags and thistles. It seemed harmless and only a couple pieces were burnt so he had made his selection.

He could see the others almost shaking with anticipation, the look of worry on Russia's face and Americas fascinated eager one and then Britain's hopeful one. 'Here goes' Lithuania mentally pepped and he bit into the shortbread and pondered the taste as his audience held their breathing.

"Well?" Britain pressed "is it okay?" half expecting Lithuania to turn sickly green.

More voices added to the moment saying things like "do you feel like you're gonna be sick?" "if you are going to spit don't do it on me" and so on. Lithuania swallowed and by the collected gasp it was clearly a shocking move to them.

"This guy must have a stomach of steel" America said to no one in particular.

Feeling he had to say something Lithuania voiced what was on his mind "its...missing something..." the shortbread was slightly too dry but the sugar and milk were sweet enough to make it more than edible but there really was an element missing "i know" Lithuania chirped happily as he quickly moved to the table they were sitting at moments ago and picked up the yoghurt America had given him.

Returning to the by now very curious countries as he dipped the shortbread in the creamy substance and took a second bite. "This is really good" he grinned.

"What?" exclaimed everyone.

"Yeah, the yogurt is a bit too bitter and very creamy, where as the shortbread is really sweet and dry so they complement each other" four faces looked at him like he was crazy but with his big emerald eyes slowly everyone became more and more tempted to try it themselves.

True enough, one by one, they gave it a go and bit into pieces of shortbread and yoghurt and looked pleasantly surprised, "you seem to making a very good impression Litva" whispered Russia and Lithuania blushed at the hot breath tickling his ear and neck.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" flowed the smooth charming voice on one that could only be France. "I thought nobody was brave enough t even step the direction of the Limy Brit's cooki-" the blonde was unable to finish as America shoved the mixed treat into France's mouth with a short 'try this' much to his protest before the taste made its way to the Frenchman's mind "thats actually really good, not as delicious as my cooking but a cheeky treat none the less"

"It was Lithuania's idea to combine the two" replied Britain ignoring the frog-eater's insult to seem more civilised to the new guest.

"Lithuania?" France repeated wistfully.

"Hello France" came the small voice of the brunette with a smile and small wave.

"Oh, it has been so long mon cher," France declared dramatically taking a wide step forward till he was face to face with the Brunette, now Russia was really confused, "I almost didn't recognise you in that dress, I thought crossdressing was Poland's thing?"

"He actually bought this for me years ago, first time if worn it since he made me try it on" and they both laughed lightly at the memories of the Pole's antics.

"May I say, it's been so long yet you are even more beautiful than the last time, and remember how badly back then I pestered you to pose for portraits" France's eyebrows arching slyly, it was no secret France was a player and it was obvious on sight that Lithuania was beautiful and when Lithuania blushed Russia felt like tearing the Frenchy's head off.

"Oh yes, I remember now, can I say I did not appreciate the portrait of me sleeping, and don't say 'that was Poland's idea' again because you hardly fought him on that."

And so, chatting was opened up in the party, China had joined with small hello to Lithuania but was distracted by customers, China could build towns really fast and in the most unlikely places, and a rather fun conversation between Britain and America started as they brainstormed ideas on what foodstuffs they could combine.

"Scones and cream" America suggested but Britain bit his lip.

"How so? The top of a scone can often be uneven so cream might be unpractical..."

"I don't know, what do you think Lithuania?" America asked and Lithuania found he was jumping from several conversations, he wasn't used to being so popular, so he answered quickly.

"You could try cutting the scone in half horizontally to add the cream, but what if you added strawberries to that for extra flavour, or even just put some jam in them, although not apple jam, that's better with pastry." The hungry noises where almost audible over the music as they were planning all these new treats.

Lithuania and France were still reminiscing about the good old days, Russia ever present not liking the lecher's intrusion on what was meant to be a personal advancement in his relationship with Lithuania, at least, that is what Russia had been hoping for.

"Tell me, is Prussia still pissed at you?" France chuckled.

"Well da, I did win against him and if there's one thing he hates to do its lose?"

"Da?" France repeated, the syllable sounding strange on his heavily accented tongue. And Lithuania explained that he lived at Russia's house and knowing Russian was essential for business and that he may have adopted a few habits.

Although when that was said Britain picked up on a different item of information "you took on Prussia?"

"Oh, well, this was a while back, he wanted to attack Poland and we were a commonwealth back then so naturally I stepped in and...well...I won" Lithuania smiled shyly.

As Britain mentioned siding with Austria in the war of Austrian Succession against Prussia and several others, everyone seemed to be getting along and chatting, Russia couldn't quite place himself. Lithuania sure was a hit, Russia thought. It was nice to see Lithuania relaxing and having fun, especially with all the praise he was getting Russia was happy for him.

It was a shame Lithuania didn't get to go to more of these things being a ...being a subordinate.

Russia then felt very very guilty, he was holding back Lithuania, someone who so easily won over kind words from other countries, and he deserved them too. But despite his happiness for Lithuania and his feelings of guilt, his focus was largely on the duo that seemed oh so fond of each other. If France made a move on his Litva; Russia wasn't entirely sure the Frenchman would be leaving with all his teeth.

"Seriously, that dress looks magnificent on you" Russia heard said annoyance chime.

"Aw thank you France, that's very kind of you" came the polite reply.

"It's not kind if it's true"

Damn France. Russia felt a fiery sensation within his chest, he had felt something similar watching Lithuania with his brothers or when he still wasn't sure that Poland and Lithuania were 'just friends'. And it concerned him that France wasn't necessarily going to stop at being just friends like Poland, and he wasn't a relative like Latvia or Estonia, at least France was keeping his hands to himself.

A girl then came over a draped herself across France's shoulders and said something in French, "excuse me momentarily, mon cher" France grinned much to Russia's relief as Lithuania bowed his head slightly saying 'of course.'

The Frenchman left the group with the woman whom Russia had seen before and was one of his 'french fancies'. The large nation was slightly surprised when Lithuania had quickly turned chiming "same old France."

Russia couldn't stay in his foul mood when his cherished Litva was looking at him with such a joyful smile, "are you enjoying yourself my Litva?"

"'Yes, thank you so much for bringing me with you, I'd forgotten how much fun it could be just talking with people again" Lithuania's eyes were so excited and truly alive, truly happy, like a child at the zoo and didn't know what a giraffe was.

"Are you having fun Russia?"

"So long as you're smiling My Litva."

~*((HETALIA))*~

"Would you care to dance with me Lithuania?" France asked when he returned from whatever he had being doing with that woman, which was obvious but best not to think about, catching both Eastern countries by surprise.

"I-I might be a bit rusty" Lithuania replied quietly.

"Nonsense" he replied with vigour "you were a perfect dancer back then and you still will be now, okay?" France extended his hand for Lithuania to take.

Before making a move toward the Frenchman Lithuania looked immediately to Russia and looked unhappy for a moment before he realised he was being watched and changed his expression to an unsure smile and said dryly "what are you waiting for, Litva? It's not polite to refuse a dance." It would be impossible to doubt Russia if Lithuania didn't know him so well, those eyes that hoped against hope that someone would believe he was okay.

Lithuania felt slightly guilty, he had been having such a good time and he hadn't left Russia's side but he guessed he wasn't paying too much attention to him but this was his first night out in so long. He couldn't blame Russia, he was used to having Lithuania's attention on him and he was behaving himself, he just felt lonely was all.

So Lithuania had to do something, "sure, Russia's right it is impolite to refuse a dance, especially that of a _friend," _the emphasis on that word wasn't missed by either Russia or France and the long haired blonde wondered why such a thing would be relevant between the superior and subordinate. It was only when Lithuania said his final comment to Russia that France's mind clicked onto the truth of the situation "but i hope sincerely that my second dance will be with you Russia"

Russia's eyes were hopeful in that moment, so Lithuania did care, this made him so happy and when Lithuania add "you did just say it was impolite to refuse a dance, didn't you Russia?"

Russia was so very, very pleased and he nodded and watched Lithuania take France's hand without feeling an ounce of jealousy but instead as though he was triumphant. The blonde's mind all but turned to jelly when Lithuania took their words a step further.

"Okay, I'll just get warmed up for you" the brunette smiled cheekily before walking into the crouds of dancers with the wine-lover.

Was it just Russia or was that really sexy, looking around he saw several leering faces all dreamy eyed and nearly drooling, some looking straight at Russia with envy in their souls...apparently not.

As it turned out Lithuania wasn't rusty at all, everyone watched them, mainly watching the brunette and who could blame them. "Rusty? yeah right!" voiced America but he was ignored and this time he didn't seem to mind.

The hypnotic sway of Lithuania's hips and the legs that would appear through the slits of the dress seemed to captivate anyone who laid eyes on him, but he was perfectly respectable unlike some of the people on the dance floor; one example being Paris and Edinburgh whom could be seen and it wasn't pretty but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. France' hand caught Russia's attention, his right holding Lithuania's left and Lithuania's right hand on France's left shoulder. But France's left hand was on the small of Lithuania's back, shifting slightly with the muscles there, leading the brunette for effect rather than necessity.

Purple eyes flashed with danger when said hand slipped lower and a there was only a small pause in Lithuania's movements, the two had been chatting throughout the dance but when Lithuania leaned in extra close to whisper something into France's ear. Then they were dancing again, like nothing had happened and from that moment on France's hand travelled no lower that the small of Lithuania's back which as very unlike him but Russia wasn't about to complain. Was he afraid due to Lithuania being a subordinate of Russia's, was that it? Or did it have to do with what his Litva had whispered?

Russia thought of so many things to ask Lithuania when they would be dancing and nobody would be listening. But before he knew it the song had ended and Lithuania was standing there in front of him, holding out a hand patiently for Russia to join him as promised. Russia stood somewhat stunned, and followed the beautiful Lithuania into the middle of the dance floor, all questions erased from his mind at the excited feelings fluttering in his chest.

(A/N: please look up the scene Al Pacino 'scent of a woman' tango, the music and movements are perfect.)

There were no words, Allies and company thoroughly enthralled by the scene before them, other dancers thinned out until they were the only two in on the floor, moving in time with the other. Every movement perfectly complimenting the other, if there was a tension or hesitation in their movement it only added to their scene, eyes locked throughout with a yearning poets could write books worth about.

Their torso's moves closer together, a passion that was still so innocent and pure, Allies had wondered for a moment how Russia looked so differently next to this smaller country, he was softer, more human and...he was a man in love.

So terribly, beautifully in love.

With a heavy sigh the allies resided themselves to being an audience to this display, this spiritual, physical, sexual, this display of everything they had to offer. When the song had climaxed a sea of jealousy and admiration flooded the audience, wanting to hold the gentle for of Lithuania or to be held in Russia's powerful arms.

~*((HETALIA))*~

The party had carried on for several more hours, Lithuania was introduced to pretty much everyone since his character was not widely known but as a guest to the party had peeked many people's interests, and Russia was even cornered by several of France's women asking for a dance which had made him very uncomfortable. Especially since the way they said dance sounded much like a euphemism. But gradually the celebration came to an end, there were many dances and laughs and Canada and Lithuania dancing together was particularly enjoyable to watch since it was almost like Lithuania was just putting on a show by himself.

At very end of evening goodbyes were said, America embracing Lithuania in a bear hug which threatened to crush the brunette and Canada giving a happy but much softer hug and so on and when France gave Lithuania farewell kisses, much as the tradition is in his country, counting four, two on each cheek with an 'au revior' and handing the brunette what appeared to be his phone number, Russia found himself reminded of their dance and how Lithuania had whispered something to France.

In the taxi back to the hotel Lithuania was very tired but happy and lightly dozed on Russia's shoulder, as much as Russia enjoyed the warmth leaning onto his side and the head of brown hair that rested so comfortable on him there were still some things on his mind. The night had been a blast but what had Lithuania whispered to France? Had Litva told him to watch out for Russia? Did Lithuania want France instead, or aswell (eww), is that why France gave Litva his number?

When they arrived back at the hotel, Lithuania stayed in the sitting room to phone the other Baltics about their day and when they'll be returning etcetera as Russia excused himself to the bedroom placing the coats back in the cupboards, hoping to settle his thoughts a little on his own.

Russia knew he was jealous but he wasn't really mad at France, he was just being France after all, and who wouldn't want Litva; he was beautiful and kind and talented. Those hungery eyes that had studied Lithuania were both a compliment and a menace but Russia found himself mad at his own self. He was a man, he wanted Lithuania yet he was still worries about someone else snatching him away and Litva would go willingly. Chosing to leave him. Or unwillingly and Russia would fail so protect him. But Lithuania had emphasised before the dance that France was just a 'friend' right? The music hadn't been so loud he would have misheard, right? Russia just wanted Lithuania so much, he wanted him to be happy with Russia and to want Russia back and for a while he believed Lithuania could. Was he wrong?

Russia's chest felt his chest become very heavy as thoughts continued to race about his mind doing cartwheels and flips when a small noise caught the blonde's attention. Russia stilled his movements, as he realised he had been pacing about the bedroom in his reverie, and he picked up a small thumping noise, it was regular and strong though quite fast right then and moving about the room again Listening for where the mysterious noise was originating.

To his great surprise Russia was lead to Lithuania's suitcase...he really didn't want to look inside Lithuania's luggage but curiosity had opening the clips anyway and lifting the lid to reveal the biggest surprise of the night.

There sitting in Lithuania's suitcase, wrapped in a warm soft cloth was his heart, Russia's hear,t, beating away healthily despite its scars. When large hands had lifted the organ from its place Russia noticed that his heart was in much better condition, it wasn't bruised or as discoloured as it had been previously, scars were healing and stitches totally missing.

Russia's brain snapped back to the current situation when he heard the bedroom door open and he was caught holding the heart by an opened suitcase, Lithuania's gasp was proof enough of the severity of the situation.

Standing up from his crouched position on the floor, Russia held his heart firmly in his right hand and eyes didn't leave the pulsing organ. Lithuania was scarily silent, his body afraid to move and his mind screaming that he was in trouble, he had been caught in the possession of his superior's still beating heart by said superior, he scolded himself mentally as things had gone so well at the part despite a few hiccups, and he was mad with himself for possibly ruining the whole thing in a single moment.

"Litva, what is the meaning of this..." Russia whispered, just loud enough to hear and it worried Lithuania that he couldn't make out Russia's tone. "You've had my heart all this time..._you're_ the one?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr Russia" the brunette choked out as his nerves took over him almost instantaneously. His body hurt from the reaction, so powerful and sudden he had even added Mr back to Russia's name, the fall so far but the landing came too quick.

Russia's eyes moved to the shaking brunette who's breathing was hitched trying to control himself, such tension in his stance and Russia recognised this from when he had seen Lithuania's back. His Litva was trying not to cry.

Russia didn't know what to say that could stop the tears, it pained him but he had to continue, the heart in his hand an icon of change. Whether it was good or bad depended on Lithuania's answer to what Russia had to ask. Russia couldn't think of a reason for Lithuania to take his heart, did he want to control Russia? Have an edge over him? Spy on his heart rates? The blonde truly was at a loss.

"Just explain _why,_ Litva. I need to know" Russia said, louder this time, expressing its importance.

It made no sense, Russia had felt so much better since his heart had left him, and now he realises it was in Lithuania's possession the entire time? Emotions were coming so much easier to him now, he had experienced more pain and joy in the last couple of weeks than he could ever remember having before.

And right then, Russia didn't know how he was feeling, he was simply desperate for some revelation, his body fuelled by his mind and being mad at the situation. Why did this have to happen when anything everything was going so well? It was scaring the blonde how vulnerable he felt. Like he was teetering on the edge of a cliff, one way was salvation and one way was destruction.

"I" Lithuania squeaked in a scared tone, a tear was then rolling down his cheek, his flood of emotions beating his control, tasting salt on his lips green eyes peered up directly to the large purple ones before him. All Lithuania wanted was for Russia to be happy. "I...I was keeping it safe for you."

Lithuania's hands then started trying to rub away the tears that kept forming and as he couldn't see what came to him for his answer, the shock hit him full force as he was pulled into a strong embrace. Emerald eyes snapped open at the action, checking to see if i was real or not he could physically see that his face was buried in Russia's clothes chest, muscular arms holding him tightly and fingertips of Russia's free hand pressing into the brunette's skin. Russia was holding him, his head bowed so he could whisper into Lithuania's ear "you made me feel warm Litva"

"Wh...what?" Lithuania stammered, his mind not quite clicked into place what Russia was meaning. He wasn't in trouble? And as for feeling warm, Lithuania had given all the care he could to Russia's heart, even if that just meant keeping it in mind. But he needed to know what this meant for him and Russia... "Russia, I don't understand. You're...not mad at me?"

Russia pulled back far enough to look Lithuania in the eyes, fresh tears still falling and Lithuania could see the tears on Russia's eyelashes, god they were both so messed up, but Russia hoped with all his might that with these words, things would change, and for the better too.

"Do you...actually care about me?" Russia asked, his voice soft and afraid.

Lithuania's expression showed it all, a burst of emotion it pushed the final of the tears to cascade down his pale now flushed cheeks, a smile graced those soft lips with a new found strength as Lithuania said so beautifully, through the pain and fear like it wasn't even a question, face honest so pure "of course I do Russia, I've always cared, I wouldn't have looked after your heart if I didn't, that's the whole reason I took it...I...I wanted you to feel happy...even if you didn't know why or who it was."

Russia's heart beat increased but the two ignored it, if anything it was to be expected as Lithuania's was the same though out of sight. "But...you've always made me happy, Litva" Russia smiled too and removed one arm from around Lithuania's waist and pressed his heart towards Lithuania's hands which were pressed between their bodies in the confusion, "I want you to keep it."

Lithuania took hold of Russia's heart and looked at it a moment before green eyes met lavender again and he realised then just how close they were, they could feel each other's breathing and body heat, every flex or shiver and Lithuania blushed and was about to reply against this action "please," added the Russian, a pleading break in his voice "I want you too. You keep me warm, I'm safe for once, I feel..." Russia's mind was screaming at him, telling him to leap and trust in his heart and his Litva, and when said country pressed 'you feel?' with those eyes so open Russia wondered if he wanted the same thing.

To hell with it, Russia thought, it was now or never. "I...I feel loved."

"Russia..." the brunette breathed against the hard chest in front of him, his nerves still with him but now with an excited hopefulness. "I-I'll keep it" Lithuania smiled and he felt Russia's manly hands on his cheeks, rough thumbs carefully wiping away the remaining tears, never breaking eye contact. "It will always be safe with me...and loved."

"Ivan" Russia said to Lithuania's confusion, was that a Russian word Lithuania didn't know, he was pretty fluent and Russia must have been able to see the confusion on his face as he elaborated. "Call me Ivan, that's my human name...I'd like you to call me that from now on"

Lithuania blushed hard at that, they weren't family, they weren't lifelong acquaintances, they were... "But Russ- ah..._Ivan_...t-that's so..._intimate!"_ he squealed his face suddenly at great heat beyond any blush he'd had before.

A large hand snaked back around Lithuania's waist and the other extended it's thumb to tip the brunette's chin higher and leaned in centimetres short of contact, Russia's heart still beating quickly in Lithuania's hands held between their bodies and green eyes showing everything he felt for Russia to read.

"But Litva, you have my heart..." Russia whispered and his eyes glazed over with emotion "I Love you" the barely audible confession made Lithuania's heart so happy he feared it might explode but even more so as the blonde closed the gap between them.

Finally, after so much time of wanting and waiting, the pain and doubts and dreaming, it was here, their lips pressed together sending electricity from their minds to their toes, fluttering sensations in their stomachs and a heat in their chests making the moment so powerful it was a wonder they were still standing. Taking in eachother's scents Russia would never get sick of the sweet cinnamon smell of his love and Lithuania tasted Vodka but smelled sunflowers and was intoxicated by it, his mind foggy with pleasure. Lithuania shifted the heart into just his left hand as his right arm moved out around Russia's broad neck and fingertips entangled themselves in the blonde locks.

Nothing could do justice to the feelings bombarding the new couple as they were finally totally honest with each other and themselves, the sheer release their hearts and minds were given, the joy of knowing their interests were requited.

What felt like an eternity but also far too quick the two countries separated, pulling apart and smiling at each other mainly due to how they couldn't stop themselves, they were both just so happy.

"Toris" Lithuania whispered, his lips still so close to the blonde's he could practically feel them move and he hungered for them again.

"What was that my Litva?" Russia asked back, his lips having much the same affect on the brunette.

Lithuania only smiled wider and said such wonderful words;

"Toris. That's my human name...and I love you too, My Ivan."

~*((HETALIA/SAFE-KEEPING/CHAPTER-TWO/TO-BE-CONTINUED))*~


End file.
